AN-94
The AN-94 is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Dawn of War and Retaliation: Fires of Combat. Call of Duty: Dawn of War Campaign The''' AN-94 is used by Russian Special Operators Multiplayer The '''AN-94 is the second weapon for the Russian Ground Forces Assault Class, The AN-94 '''will kill in three bullets out to mid-long range and up to five at a distance (four if one is a headshot.), but lacks the stopping power to ensure a two-headshot-kill before the damage drop-off. The '''AN-94 can be switched to a two-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. The player can mimic this effect on fully automatic by lightly tapping the trigger. Weapon Unlocks Weapon Class 3 *Kobra Sight - Requires 60 ADS kills *Flash Hider - Shoot 20 enemies in the back *PSO-1 - Get 25 longshots with this weapon *FMJ Rounds - Get 50 kills with this weapon *Laser Sight - Get 30 hip fire kills with this weapon *Dual Mags - Get 30 kills shortly after reloading *Grip - Get 45 kills while ADS *Canted Iron Sight - Get 25 kills in CQC Camouflages *DEVGRU - Get 10 kills *A-TACS AU - Get 20 kills *ERDL - Get 30 kills *Arctic - Get 40 Kills *Yeti - Get 50 kills *Urban - Get 60 kills *Oceanic - Get 70 kill *Digital Urban - Get 80 kills *Red Digital - Get 90 kills *Blue Digital - Get 100 kills *Flecktarn - Get 120 kills Weapon Class 2 *PKA-S - 60 ADS kills with the Reflex Sight *Suppressor - Kill 60 enemies with Flash Hider *Tactical Light - Get 45 hip fire kills with the Laser Sight equipped *Hybrid Sight - Get 20 long range and short range kills *Extended Mags - Get 10 double kills with this weapon *Short Barrel - Get 30 close range kills *Quickdraw Handle - Get 30 kills shortly after aiming *Assault Shotgun - Assassinate 10 enemies Camouflages *Bloodshot - 5 headshots *Blackout - Knife 15 enemies *Predator - Backstab 15 enemies *Tiger Stripe - 10 jump assassinations *Wartorn - 150 kills Weapon Class 1 *Rifle Scope - Get 30 longshots with this weapon *Heavy Barrel - Put 10 rounds into the enemy without missing *IRNV Scope - Kill 30 enemies through smoke *AP Rounds - Take out 35 vehicles. *Adjustable Stock - Kill 40 enemies with the Short Barrel attachment *Ammo Pouch - Get 3 triple kills *Grenade Launcher - Get 5 kills with an explosive environment Camouflages *Drenched - 75 up close kills *Woodland Digital - Destroy 15 vehicles *Foliage - 75 kills while prone *Circuit Board - Hack 45 vehicles and equipment *Gold - Complete all Weapon Attachments *Diamond - Complete all camos *Enhanced - Unlock all weapon attachments and camos. Retaliation: Fires of Combat The AN-94 appears in Retaliation: Fires of Combat. It is unlocked for the Assault Class of all faction at Rank 52. Attachments *KOBRA *PK-AS *MGO *PSO-1 *Flash Light *Laser Sight *Bipod *Vertical Foregrip *Adjustable Foregrip *Thumbhole Foregrip *Compensator *Flash Hider *PBS4 Suppressor *GP-30 Grenade Launcher Category:Call of Duty: Dawn of War Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons